Soul Eater: Reign of the Oni
by Neon Blood-Stain
Summary: Weapon, Meister, Human, and Witch.We've lived side by side with the witches for 5 years now. A sort of peace has come over the world, with the occasional evil soul to destroy. But if you think that the witches were our only threat you'd be sadly mistaken. For the Oni have come and they seek to conquer, with the help of a powerful trio of rouge Witches they may accomplish that task.
1. Chapter 1: Greasing the Gears

A chilled night had come over Mexico City. The laughing Moon chuckled as it stared at the dark city. No one was on the streets, everyone stayed in their houses once The Sun fell.

Something lurked in the streets, something dark and murderous and that murderous creature was on the hunt tonight. Knocking on doors wanting some poor innocent human to open foolishly.

The creäture knocked on the door of a church waiting, withing the church sat a boy and a girl. They seemed to be finishing a pray and they stood, the shadows concealing their faces.

"You ready Tyra?" the boy asked "Of course when aren't i Barrack" The girl named Tyra smiled, her white teeth cutting through the darkness. There was another knock on the door.

"Let answer the door, our guest is waiting" Barrack said as he and Tyra walked towards the door. The knock turned into a banging "My isn't she impatient" Tyra said and they closed in on the door. Barrack reached for the knob and when he opened stood a petite little girl no older than 12.

"Help me, please the monster is right behind me" she said "Monster?" Tyra began with a faux surprise her and Barracks faces still concealed in shadows "Oh dear Barrack do you hear that a monster" Tyra said.

"Yes i did Tyra, what should we do?" Barrack asked "Well what did the monster look like little girl" Tyra asked "Was she petite?" Barrack asked and the little girl nodded "Was she adorable?" Tyra asked "Was she banging on doors" "Is she standing in front of us" The little nodded furiously until the last question. Her face fell and stared at the ground.

There was a growl that vibrated the air between the three and the petite little girl sprang forward and reached for Barracks throat. But Barrack grabbed her wrist and throw her onto the dusty pavement in front of the church. "Enough talking, Lets go Tyra" Barrack said "Right" Tyra glowed green and shot into Barracks hand.

Once the glow faded Tyra was no longer human but instead she was a massive black club, with seven evenly spaced spikes along one side of the weapon, a long bandage wrapped around the spaces of the spikes. The base of the handle had spikes and the handle itself had green bandages and a dark green guard.

The petite little girl knew that her game was up as she stared at the two "DWMA huh" she said getting up dusting herself off "Nothing that i can't handl-ARGH!" The little girl was cut off as Barrack slammed the newly transformed Tyra into her body opened fresh holes in her skin "I said, enough talking" Barrack said and he placed Tyra in a back-handed grip.

Barrack and Tyra had left the church but the moon was covered by the clouds covering the seen in a darkness.

"Fine!" The petite little girl stood with blood dripping out of her mouth, there was a silent moment before a rip coursed through the air. The little girls skin began to tear open piece by piece and with every splash of blood against the floor, the little girl toke her true form. A relatively large gray monster, hunched over ,with three long black claws, piercing red eyes, and spikes protruding form its back.

"I am the Chupacabra!" she screamed.

Barrack bolted forward with suprising speed, the Chupacabra ducked under him as Barrack sailed over its head he landed on the ground behind it and slammed the spiked club into its right side sending it flying left. As the Chupacabra slid across the ground it jumped to its feet and disappeared, suddenly it reappeared behind Barrack claws ready.

"Behind you!" Tyra squeaked from inside her weapon form.

"I know" Barrack swiftly spun on his heel with Tyra still in the back-handed grip slammed into the Chupacabra but before it was sent flying Barrack switch to regular grip and pulled the Chupacabra with the spikes on the club and slammed it into the ground defeated. The Chupacabra laid there motionless until it's body dissipated into red dust and formed a red egg like soul.

"Didn't even break a sweat" Barrack said as the moonlight restored when the clouds left. Tyra turned back into her human form with the moonlight you could see her features. Tyra was a tall curvy girl with an athletic build who stood at 5'9 with long green hair in a pony tail, pale skin and gray eyes. She wore a green trench coat and an opened black shirt that would show her large cleavage if she hadn't loosely bandaged it up with black bandages, she wore green short shorts and black had knee-high green combat boots.

Barrack stood at a slightly shorter 5'7 with a lean body, short black hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. He had a dulled expression in his eyes despite having a small smile on his face, he wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue lining and a black undershirt that read 'Death Isn't Unbecoming Of You' in white letters with a row of Lord Death skulls along the collar, his pants wear long and white with two loose black belts the crossed making an 'X'. His shoes where regular checkerboard converses.

"Your so cocky sometimes" Tyra said grabbing the floating red soul. "Only when we have an even cockier enemy" Barrack said with a bigger smile on his face "Right" Tyra said as she ingested the soul with a slurp "I love Mexican food" Tyra said with a smile as Barrack chuckled "That's number 81 let's go back to Death City and report to Kid" Barrack said.

"Don't you mean Lord Death" Tyra said "He doesn't mind us calling him Death the Kid" Barrack said "Yeah but he's our superior we should show a little respect" Tyra said meekly her as she touched her elbow "Fine, Lord Kid" Barrack said with a smile.

"That's not what i meant you cocky bastard!" Tyra yelled "I don't give a damn about what you think lets just go already!" "I want to sight see!" "You should have done that before hand!" "How could I, you didn't give me a chance". The two continued to yell all the way back home even on the air plane.

**Hi guys this is my first Fanfiction on this site so please give me your best criticism, I am looking for a Beta-Reader to help with my story so please suggest any if possible and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Holy Knight

_Italy; 2:44pm _

A girl walked down the streets of Italy, or more skipped down the street. A tower of shopping bags and shoe boxes walked beside her. "Hop to it lazy bones, we got more shopping to do" The girl said matter-of-factly "What do you need all these clothes for Annabel, you wear the same outfit everyday!" The boy yelled. "I wear this for work you good for nothing!"

Annabel yelled but quickly changed her attitude into something more refined, "Besides Riker there's no way in hell I'm gonna let some monster mess up my clothes" Annabel said flipping her was a petite and thin girl of 5'5, she had a small bust, pale skin, blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. She wrote a white mini jacket and a burgundy under shirt. She had a black skirt that ended at her knees with Shinigami masks at the bottom and black three-inch wedges that made her 5'8.

Riker however was still covered by the boxes, the only thing visible was his peach colored hands, black pants, and burnt orange shoes."But of you insist on being such a baby, well go to one more store this way" Annabel chirped and grabbed Rikers hand and dragged him into another store once inside.

Riker sat down roughly and throw the bags and boxes to the finally child see Rikers peach face, spiky dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. Riker had more of a swimmers build and wore only a sky blue tank top, he was 6' tall even.

"Anne we have a mission to do remember that" Riker said "Oh don't be such a fuddy duddy, now do i look better in this one or this one" Annabel said comparing outfits. Riker got up and came behind Annabel in front of the mirror and hugged her from behind "You'd look great in everything, let's just go" Riker said kissing her neck "One more outfit?" Annabel asked.

Riker groaned in annoyance "Fines one more outf-" As Riker spoke Annabels smile grew wider only to be cut off by a chorus of screams."Damn it!" Annabel said "Lets go" Riker said grabbing Annabel and running outside. Once out the crowd was more like a mob, running from the shore line. A human sized knight was terrorizing the beach, his grey armor was wispy and he wielded a broadsword.

"That looks like out target" Riker said happily "Transform Riker" Annabel "Right" Riker said then glowed blue and shot into Annabels hand when the glow vanished Riker was a simple rapier with a silver handle, and a gold rosary cross on the rushed forward the world around her became just a blur.

Once a few meters behind the knight she thrust Riker forward to jab the knight but said knight turned its head and saw then and dodged to the right at the last second with just a small cut.

"Meister? I hate meisters" the knights voice was high-pitched and scratchy but was still noticeably male. "Dark Knight, your time in Italy is over, your soul is mine" Annabel said "Oh, what a feisty little girl" Dark Knight taunted, a long pink tongue came out if the face guard of the knight and licked his face in a very creepy way.

"I bet your soul is tasty" Dark Knight said releasing his froze as she felt the energy coming from him. Out of fear her Soul Perception activated and saw the Dark Knights soul, It was large and red with the Dark Knights face guard.

"Shit" Annabel whispered "Annabel, listen calm down" Rikers face appeared on the rapiers hand guard."His soul is huge" Annabel whispered "No no no, Annabel breath you can do this, breath" Rikers words of encouragement where for not Annabel was to consumed in fear to Dark Knight toke this opportunity and slapped Annabel with his metal hand sending her flying.

"Annabel!" Riker screamed. "What happened?" Annabel said in a daze "You blacked out basically, but we have to fight or we're dead" Riker said.

Annabel got up and cleared her voice "Right let's go" Annabel said getting Dark Knight laughed "All bark and no bite!"Angered Annabel jumped forward with Riker ready to cut but the dark knight toke his sword and two were at a stalemate swords clashed.

"My what powerful strength you have" Dark Knight said "The better to kill you with" Annabel said pushing him Knight staggered and Annabel spun around the slash but Dark Knight blocked. But the block was sturdy enough and was broken Annabel lunged, slashed, and jabbed at Dark Knight getting in a few hits but had most Knight slashed at Annabel who jumped several feet back with a wall behind her.

"Annabel he has tough armor our regular attacks wont work well enough" Riker said."I get what you're saying" Annabel said stood tall with Riker positioned in front of slowed her breathing as did Riker and they whispered together.

"Lets go" only to yell "Soul Resonance!" Annabel slashed Riker to the right as he was coated in a white light as was Annabels arm once the light faded Annabels arm was covered in knightly armor.

An aura of cold surrounded then, as their breath could be seen."If you think Soul Resonance can beat me your weaker than i thought!" Dark Knight rushed forward broadsword ready to stood there solemnly rapier ready, and at the last moment jumped high and flipped over Dark Knight when landed spun gracefully and slashed at Dark Knights back leaving a trail of ice Knight screamed and balled his fist he spun around to punch Annabel but the Meister slashed quicker than the naked eye and Dark Knights Hand was sent flying.

"Stupid Bitch!" Dark Knight yelled."I'm a bitch yes, but im not stupid" Annabel said and she thrust rapidly at Dark fell upon the two until Dark Knight began to fall backwards and whispered his last words

"I hate Meisters" and shattered into ice particles and became a Kishin Egg and Riker halted their Resonance. Riker transformed back to his human form and grabbed the floating soul."Nice job Annabel" Riker said

"Thanks maybe next time I wont get scared" Annabel said "It's just your Soul Perception, Master Maka can help you" Riker said."Yea i know, but lets just get our stuff and go okay" Annabel said sadly Riker a bit shocked by his lovers tone agreed.

"Okay" he grabbed Annabel and pulled her closed and kissed her head. They walked together Riker keeping Annabel close when they got back to the shop where Annabels bags where only to discover that everything was missing."Savages, Savages!" Annabel yelled before making a huge scene and ransacking the shop.

Riker shyly went up the store owner with a Weapon class credit card and said "But this on out bill" Riker laughed dryly and scratched the back of his head.

**Hey guys here part two of Soul Eater Reign of the Oni I hope you guys liked it, please keep the reviews coming. Plus I'd have to say I really like how Annabel and Riker turned i didn't mean for them to be a couple at the moment but it sort of just happened and i like it. ANYWAY! Please leave a review, Favorite this story and I'll keep it coming.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Again?

_Death City, Nevada_

Death City a bustling home for many people. Home to the Meisters and Weapons that protect the world from the forces of rouge witches and evil human. Home to the humans that try to live there lives day by day under the protective watch of Lord Death himself Death the Kid.

Over the past five years Death city has become home to more than these people but also witches.

The very people the world feared, peace between the world and witches has come an amazing pinnacle of happiness. To the point where the witches have their own class in DWMA to teach them about their powers and learn how to not be drawn in to the sway of magic.

Before peace was reached witches were hunted and killed by Meisters and their weapons and the witches did the very same as they schemed and created mayhem.

Now today marks the beginning of a new school year and as such new students are entering the city to learn. Along with these new students we have four powerful individuals of the E.A.T. class.

Tyra Nitarian, Barrack Wynters Annabel Lovely, Riker Savage. All four level 2 Meisters and Weapons and great friends.

The sun had just begun to rise as Barrack and Tyra waited outside Deathbucks Cafe sitting in a four seated table sipping on some coffee as they waited for their friends.

Tyra looked at her coffee staring at her reflection her eyes seemed weary. She seemed to be in deep thought over something, so deep she didn't notice Barrack calling her name.

"Tyra?Tyra?" Barrack seemed confused that she didn't hear him until he shook her "Huh?" Tyra said wide-eyed "Are you okay" Barrack asked worried. "Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine" Tyra asked.

"Ok before i have to bug you into telling me whats wrong I'm gonna asked again. Are you okay?" Barracks asked sipping his coffee, Tyra rolled her eyes in annoyance but knew Barrack was actually concerned about her.

"It's just we haven't seen them in so long, i just wonder if they still consider us friends" Tyra said sadly. "Tyra don't worry i called Annabel she sounded excited to us" Barrack said taking another sip.

"Then why are they late?" "Tyra calm down" Barrack said with a chuckle "They're only 3 minutes late they're gonna be here, it's been 8 months since we've seen them we've waited this long why not a little but longer" Barrack reassured Tyra worries.

The tall girl smiled she felt a tad bit better but by the way her leg was shaking she seemed nervous. But all her worries vanished when she saw a familiar duo of platinum blonde and dirty blond hair walking their way holding hands.

"It's them!" Tyra jumped out of her seat excitedly and waved down the street "Annabel, Riker!" Tyra yelled jumping out and down.

Annabel saw and did similarly waving and smiling, she grabbed Rikers hand and ran down the street smiling. Tyra held her arms out wide as Annabel jumped into her arms.

"It's so good to see you again" Tyra said lifting Annabels small figure, "I missed you Amazon" Annabel said making them both laugh. Riker and Barrack hugged and shook hands greeting each other after so long "It's good to see your safe man" Barrack said with a smile.

"Never thought I'd see your glumly mug again, Tyra put Annabel down and hugged Riker as Annabel hugged Barrack.

"My Riker you are the one of the few people who's taller than me" Tyra said "What can i say" Riker said. The four exchanged a few more greetings before sitting down. "Sorry it toke so long after 8 months i sorta forgot where this place was" Annabel said looking at the familiar site.

"Yeah it toke us a bit to find this place to, everything seems so familiar but like such a memory" Barrack said.

"I thought you guys wouldn't show" Tyra said "What? No you guys are our best friends we wouldn't miss this for anything" Annabel said. "How long were you guys waiting?" Riker said

"Only a few minutes before Ty started worrying" Barrack said "I was not worrying" Tyra said with a fake shock. "Your leg was shaking like a chihuahua" Barrack said. The four laughed like old friends and began to talk about what's happened over the 8 months that have passed.

And boy it was a lot to talk about after a few hours of idle chatter they decided to leave and head for DWMA. "Wow I never thought I'd missed this place so much" Annabel said, as they walked she clutched her stomach in pain and hissed. Riker reached out for his girlfriend but she stopped him "Whats the matter" Barrack asked.

"It's nothing just a mission injury" Annabel said.

"I'm fine" Annabel said.

"Come on" Riker grabbed Annabel and held her close as they walked. When they reached the top of the stairs the turned around and looked out onto the rising sun before heading in.

The nostalgia was heavy between them as they looked around the halls toward the E.A.T class. The halls were quiet as they saw their door, Riker reached for the door handle, but Barrack stopped him.

"8 months and you've forgotten what this school is about" Barrack said "Stand behind me" Barrack said as they crowded behind him, he reached for the door handle and pulled. When the door opened a chair was sent flying out and crashed into the wall.

All four students sweat dropped as they look inside to find none other than Mr. Franken Stein "And that students is how you perform a Soul Menace" said. The four looked in and locked eyes with Stein "You late" said menacingly, a sense of cold and dread passed over the four students. "Sorry lost track of time" the four said.

"Doesn't matter you four have been transferred anyway" said holding up a list. "Transferred?" Tyra said surprised, "We can't into the N.O.T. class we're still collecting souls" Barrack said. "You're not going into N.O.T., I recommended you four to a new class that they added this year" said. "What class?" Riker asked. "Room 36D, the O.I.L. class" said.

**Welp guys that's the third chapter I was going to add two more characters but i decided against it and just went with four. Now you guys will all find out what is the O.I.L. class in the next chapter. Don't forget to review I need reviews guys please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4:Overcoming Initial Limits

**Chapter 4: Overcoming Initial Limits**

_Room 36D, Death Weapon Meister Academy_

The four students looked at the door that stood in front of them. It looked like any regular old door in DWMA, with the halls empty one could hear there breathing.

"Well this is it" Tyra said "Yeah our new class" Barrack said "Lets go then" Annabel reached for the knob and opened the door and found a class with only a few students about half a dozen and no teacher.

"Where's the teacher?" Tyra asked

"He's on his way" A male student said who was sitting next to another male, in class there where 4 men and 2 girls "This is pathetic class started half an hour ago and the teacher isn't even here" Annabel said to herself looking around the class.

The four students sat down together "Who's the teacher" Riker asked to no one in particular.

"We don't know" a female student sitting next to a male said. The class sat in silence a silence that was eventually broken by non-then Tyra.

"UGH! Where is this guy I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!" Tyra yelled in aggravation.

Barrack, Annabel, and Riker all chuckled but there smiles died when a man came crashing into the room, holding a stack of papers that were sent flying everywhere. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" the man said nervously picking up his papers. "Hello everyone" the teacher said dusting himself off, he had a light voice.

The man was quite tall 6'3 he had a small lean physic, pale skin with a few freckles and moles, chin length black hair, he wore square glasses and bright blue eyes, that had tape in the middle, he wore a blue plaid button up shirt with a red tie, beige slacks held up by black suspenders, and wore black shoes.

The teacher stood up tall, one hand in his front pocket, he lifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his index finger and smiled.

This was all it toke to send the girls in the room in a frenzy except for Tyra but including Annabel "Aww he's so cute!" the girls cried out. Riker sat wide-eyed at Annabel's reaction "Hey you're in a committed relationship" Riker said annoyed.

"Quiet he's adorable" Annabel said.

The teacher blush "T-thank y-you" he stuttered, "Um m-my name is M-Mr., um Mr." the man was obviously nervous as he played with his hands and looked at the ground. The class became a mix of laughter, giggles, and whispers.

As he nervously tried to say his name a woman walked down the hallway, where tall black heels and a long black dress with a high slit up to the hip of her right thigh. She wore long black gloves up to her upper arm, she walked to the door and opened to see the nervous man and yelled out in an authoritative voice with a thick Dutch accent.

"His name is Van Helsing!" the woman yelled startling the class and Van Helsing, the class grew quiet as they started at the woman. Despite the yell she had a sultry voice that oozed sex appeal.

She was strikingly beautiful she walked in and stood next to Van Helsing where the light hit her perfectly.

She had long chestnut-brown hair reaching mid back, with a bang over her left eyes, she was pale with flawless skin, sh wore burgundy lipstick. Van Helsing was taller than her by about 5 inches making her 5'10 with the heels on but off she was 5'6'

"There's no way this guy is Van Helsing, the famous monster killer" a girl said "He looks like such a wimp" a boy said

"Shut you face children! Darling don't be shy" She said placing her hand gently on her check. "You're hot!" a random boy in class yelled out stirring a mix of voices.

Riker laughed and agreed with the boy until Annabel hit him over the head, "Hey! I said he was cute but you toke it to hot!" Annabel said with deathly intent in her eyes. Riker rubbed the lump that was forming on the back of his head.

"That is enough!" the woman said "My name is Darla Valerious, we shall be your teachers" Darla said, "And you will treat my husband with respect" Anna said. "How did that loser get you for a wife" A random boy said,

"My husband is no loser, at least he no longer has his virginity" Darla snipped, the boy immediately shut up.

"Now Van Helsing my darling breath, and teach these children" Darla said softly kissing his cheek, Van Helsing blushed than nodded he toke a deep breath in and spoke "Alright you all have been transferred because of your exceptional talents" Van Helsing said, his voice had gone from light and adorable, to dark a commanding.

"Because of the peace treaty between DWMA and the Witches the ability to make a Death Scythe has diminished, with only a few rouge witches available to kill"

"As such Lord Death has asked me to find a new way to further our power and that is where you all and this class comes in play"

"Now most of you are wonder what O.I.L. means" Van Helsing toke chalk from the board and wrote as he spoke "O.I.L. stands for Overcoming. Initial. Limits. As in you will be learning beyond Soul Resonance two more stages of Resonance" Van Helsing said.

This ignited a lot of questions "There's no way!" "I've never heard of something like this" "How are we going to be able to learn this" where among the questions. "

Calm down everyone please, calm down" the class gradually quiet down. "As you all know there a technique called Soul Resonance, but after resent discovery i have found what i call, Resonance Break and Resonance Pledge. But i think it would be better to show you all instead of explaining, Darla" Van Helsing said

"Right" Darla glowed a bright red and formed in Van Helsing hand. She resembled a cross-bow without th string.

"Now i everyone would follow me outside" Van Helsing gestured to the back door, the entire class rushed outside to see this spectacle. Once outside Van Helsing instructed the students to stand back,

"First off i shall show you resonance Break. During Resonace break is to show th true bond between partners as during Resonance Break soul wavelengths instantly distort creating a mess of static.

You have to find your partner within the static and hold on to each to each other. Watch" Van Helsing said taking in a deep breath "Resonance Break" Van Helsing held Darla out in front of her and as there Resonance began he was engulfed in his Soul.

Annabel having a great Soul Perception saw not only their soul but the static in between. It was as if the partners where being split apart. Annabel saw the massive amount of static it was a ball of energy and Darla and Van Helsing where at the opposite sides reaching out for each other.

They where compressing the ball of energy as they got close, they where obviously struggling. But as they got closer it seemed to get easier until they held onto each others hands.

A surge of energy was released causing wind to stir dust-up and when the dust cleared Darla was no longer a cross-bow, but instead she was a full bow and arrow. Very large and was attached to his wrist. "Amazing" Annabel whispered, "Resonance Break is easier when the partners have a close relationship" Van Helsing said.

Annabel toke that moment to take Rikers hand and get closer to him. Riker looked down and Annabel whose head was on his shoulder smiling. Riker gripped Annabels hand tighter and smiled.

Van Helsing and Darla released Resonance Break, Van Helsing nearly collapsed over falling to his knees with Darling holding his steady. "Resonance Break is a tiring technique as you can tell" Darla said "So we will not be performing Resonance Pledge today" Darla said helping Van Helsing to his feet.

"Come back to class" Darla said leading the class inside and Van Helsing to his chair. "So is anyone eager to learn" Darla said smiling, the class was in a frenzy of excitement until an explosion rocked the school.

An alarm went off with an automatic voice "Intruder alert Intruder Alert All N.O.T students please proceed to the safe house. All E.A.T, O.I.L, Witches and Death Scythes please report to the battle grounds"

"Annabel can you sense a soul" Riker said "Yeah its faint, but it's a witch" Annabel said "Mabaa gonna want t o be apart of this" Barrack said "Children go! Van Helsing can't help now" Darla said.

"Right" the student's said as some became weapons and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Lackeys

**Chapter 5: Lackeys**

The repeated sounds of explosions and rock cracking guided Annabel and Barrack who held Riker and Tyra in their hands. They reached the exit of the school Annabel being the faster of the two slammed into the door and fell back.

"Fuck, the door is blocked" Annabel said massaging her arm, "Stand back" Riker said. He lifted Tyra and slammed her into the door sending a two bodies flying into a tree where they exploded into a sparkle to energy. Before they vanished Annabel got a look at them

"Was that a bird and a cheetah?" Annabel asked dumbfounded. "Actually it was more of a tiger, cheetahs have spot that had strips" Barrack butted in until Annabel looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"And I'm gonna shut up now" Barrack said clearing his throat "Yeah you do that, but they had the same energy as the witch i sensed before" Annabel "Well do you sense anything else?" Barrack asked "Yeah the Witch energy but it's more spread out over a wide area of the Academy, I specifically sense three" Annabel said.

Barrack looked at Annabel frightened "Three Witches?" Barrack said, Annabel was just as scared as him "Okay Kid and Mabaa should sense three Witches in the city. we have to find them. Where is the closet witch?" Barrack said asked.

"Really close, follow me" Annabel said sprinting off leaving Barrack in her dust "Hey! I'm not as fast as you Speed Racer" Barrack said running after her.

* * *

Lord Death also known as Death the Kid to his friends stood in his chambers wearing similarly to what he wore 5 years ago. But with the addition of a grim reaper like cape, an homage to his father.

He stood in the Death Room with Liz and Pattie at his side, watching through his mirror of what is happening to his city. "Kid aren't we gonna do something" Liz said, "No Liz we have to watch for now" Kid said. "Oh come on you have to do something you said that there was three witches in the city" Liz said. Pattie looked back and forth between her sister and her meister.

"Just like my father I have to sit and wait until a true threat enters the city, if he interfered as much as you want me to then we would have never grown strong enough to take out Asura" Kid said and paused, he look at Liz with a slight anger in his eyes and breathed and looked at the mirror again.

"We have to allow the next generation grow strong as we did" Kid said.

"Lord Death, I apologize on behalf of my sister witches" a voice said. "No need Lady Mabaa, they have minds of their own after all" Kid turned around and say Mabaa floating midair the loose tassels of her robe floating as if in water.

"Yes but i suppose not all of my witches agree with the truce with DWMA" Mabaa said. "Do you recognize their magic theme Mabaa?" Kid asked. "A tiger, a hawk, and a shark. I do indeed" Mabaa said nodding her head. "If it is who i truly think they are then DWMA might be in trouble" Mabaa said calmly.

Kid looked at Mabaa with wide eyes, _"Is there really witches that Mabaa can't take on" _Kid thought. "But until I am for certain, we will have to sit back and observe" Mabaa said as a tall chair appeared behind her. She sat and watches with peering eyes.

* * *

"Hiya!" Annabel yelled as she slashed through another wave of anthropomorphic sharks, hawks, and tigers. "This is impossible Anna, we have to get out of here" Riker said. "I second that motion, Barrack these things don't seem to be going away and the witch signal keeps moving!" Tyra yelled.

Barrack and Annabel ignored their weapon partners as they became back to back surrounded "Annabel jump high" Barrack said. "What are you planning?" Annabel said kicking a tiger that got to close, "Just do it. Tyra please just follow my lead" Barrack held Tyra in front of him parallel to the ground. "You're really a hard head, Barry" Tyra said "That what makes us to good together, now Soul Resonance!" Barrack yelled.

Annabel jumped high, running on top of the humanized animals head and jumped onto a tree branch, "I hope he knows what he's doing" Annabel said.

Barracks soul had expanded out acting as a pseudo shield his soul was rough and jagged resembled a volcano somewhat with his dulled expression on the front.

Barracks soul then compressed onto Tyra covering her in a red light when the light vanished Tyra new form wasn't a big difference from her first form she was now black with red glowing lines and the 7 spiked became 14 on two sides of the club. "Gremlin Inquisition" Barrack said.

He swung Tyra and caught a shark familiar that began to burn, Barrack and Tyra were emitting an intense heat that made even Annabel sweat a little.

Barrack crouched down and sprung up leaving a trail of heat behind him, he was far up before he cam crashing down on the earth. He sent a shockwave of energy that forced the familiars to their knees.

Cracks began to form around Barrack and under the familiars and fire and lava began to erupt from the cracks killing the familiars leaving nothing but ash. Annabel jumped down from the tree "Wow I haven't seen your Resonance in such a long time. Forgot how sweaty I get" Annabel said wiping her forehead.

Everything was calm until a bird familiar swooped down and cut the back both Barrack and Annabel neck. "Ow!" they said as they gripped their necks. It was a small cut but very strange.

"That was weird" Annabel said as Riker and Tyra became human again, "Well come on let's get you guys to the nurses office, we don't know what that could mean" Tyra said as they walked away watching the bird fly away.

"The sisters will be pleased with me" the bird squawked and laughed idiotically.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update i had no internet for a few days but here i am so don't forget to review and I'll be back in a little while for the next chapter. Who are these sister witches, why is Mabaa worried and what did the bird do to Annabel and Barrack find out next time, thanks for reading. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6: Witches Cackle

**Chapter 6: Witches Cackle**

Annabel and Barrack sat in the nurses office rubbing the back of their necks while Riker and Tyra stood next to them. "It fucking stings like hell" Barrack says hissing through his teeth. "It hasn't stopped I'm a little worried" Tyra said.

As the worry washed over their face the nurse walked in the ever most reluctant Kim Diehl "Alright you to come here let me see" Kim said gesturing with her index and Annabel got up and turned to Kim revealing a red scratch at their necks.

"What did this?" Kim asked

"One of the witch familiars, a bird, it just scratched them then flew off" Tyra said "That's peculiar" Kim said though squinted eyes. Over the past years and training from one of the elder witches Kim's Magic has blossomed, her Regeneration Magic can now be used to not only heal but scan for any anomaly within the body.

"Step back" Kim said flicking her wrist the two weapons moved aside, Kim raised her hands and spread her fingers she closed her eyes and whispered "Tanunucoon Raccooncoon Ponpon" Kim hands glowed green as digital boxes examined Barrack and Annabel "Ponkitanu Pon Pon Pon" Kim finished her scan and opened her eyes, she lowered her hands and sighed.

"What ever that bird did to you must be in your head besides the scratch marks there nothing else" Kim said placing her palms of the scratches and healed them. "You sure?" Riker asked "Positive just report to Kid and Mabaa and tell them the situation" Kim said walking off.

The four gathered their stuff and left the nurses office "Are you sure your alright Anna?" Riker said the worried expression on his face never leaving. "I'm fine Riker" Annabel said "Positive?" Riker said. Annabel didn't say anything for a minute then fell the ground.

"Annabel!" Riker said grabbing, Annabel coughed and wheezed "Riker?" Annabel said "It's OK I'm right here" Riker said.

"Riker, I'm alright" Annabel said giving Riker a quick peck on the lips and standing up leaving Riker feeling awkward. Barrack and Tyra laughed loudly at Annabels performance "Asshole" Riker said miffed "Oh don't be such a worry wart Riker, Kim said I'm alright so I'm alright" Annabel said as they walked into Death Room to see Mabaa floating in air and Kid standing with Liz and Patty next to him.

"Lord Death, Lady Mabaa" the four said bowing quickly, "I believe you said you have a report for us correct?" Kid said "Yes" Tyra said "Well on with it" Kid said, Annabel cleared her throat "Lord Death as you know we were attacked by rogue witches not withing Lady Mabaa's assembly, when i tried to detect the source of the witch it was everywhere"

"All around DWMA" Annabel said.

"And while nearly all the familiars were destroyed a few did get away" Barrack said. "And one scratched our necks and flew off" Barrack said.

"Did Kim find anything?" Kid said

"Nothing" Tyra said "Interesting" Kid said "Indeed" Mabaa said "Until we find more information get back to class" Kid said. The four departed leaving their leaders alone "Patti Liz if you mind" Kid said "What!? Seriously?" Liz said "Liz" Kid groaned "Fine, come on Patti well get some lunch" Liz said "Get me a-" "NOPE!" Liz said cutting Kid off.

* * *

The bird familiar had flown far getting out of reach of Mabaa and Kids influence he flew over the seas and towards a massive abundance of whirlpools. He reached a certain one and flew into the center vanishing.

The bird appeared in a large dark room with three tall chairs. This was The Boogeyman's Lair, the bird landed under a spot light and transformed into a small child with dark hair. deathly pale skin. and piercing yellow silted eyes.

"What have you found Garda" a womans voice spoke from the far right chair. "DWMA's alliance with the witches has been strengthen witches and meisters fought alongside against your familiars" Garda said. "I will never understand how Mabaa just turned her back on the witches and join the enemy" a voice from the far left said. "Yes but know worries he will have done to something about it, years of planning will not go to waste" a voice from the center chair said.

"There is another sisters" Garda said interrupting that peaked their interests "They are developing a new way to kill witches" Garda said "What!" the sisters yelled.

"Yes sisters two new forms of Soul Resonaces" Garda said "Oh that just wont do, Garda you know what you must do" the sisters said "Yes sisters"

**Hi guys I know I know you've waited a while and I know this isnt my best chapter but i didn't really know how to continue. But i promise the next chapters will be better than this and quicker. How quick I dont know yet sorry. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


End file.
